


Plain Perfection

by Seracchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Di bawah mata Akashi, Furihata sama sekali tak berdaya.





	Plain Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas keadaan beberapa tahun silam.

Berat atmosfer yang mengelilingi gedung tempat diselenggarakan pertandingan basket bergengsi, Winter Cup. Babak final yang ditunggu-tunggu dan mendebarkan bagi semua orang baik pemain maupun penonton. Ia takkan pernah lupa alasan mengapa atmosfer begitu berat, mengapa babak final begitu mendebarkan, lebih dari biasanya.

Akashi Seijuurou—saat itu masih—siswa dengan prestasi gemilang dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik, anak tunggal keluarga Akashi yang terkenal bergelimang harta, kapten dari pemain-pemain basket terbaik di generasi ini. Seakan semua itu belum cukup memukau, wajah Akashi Seijuurou jauh di atas rata-rata. Luar biasa tampan meski dingin— _cold beauty_. Kaya, cerdas, tampan. Singkat kata, sempurna.

Pemuda sempurna itu lah alasan mengapa setiap pemain di lapangan pada babak final itu tak bisa kehilangan fokus sedetik pun, tegang luar biasa dan berkeringat dingin. Pemuda sempurna itu lah alasan dari setiap tarikan napas kagum dan bisikan terpesona dari penonton yang tidak bisa duduk diam di tempat setiap pemuda itu bergerak.

Ia termasuk salah satu yang terpesona—tentu saja, memang siapa yang bisa menghindar dari feromon yang begitu kental di udara?—namun hanya sesaat. Sesaat yang benar-benar singkat sebelum ia merasa hancur sehancur-hancurnya di bawah tatap sepasang mata tak sewarna.

Ayolah, meski bodoh, ia tak sebodoh—dan sepolos—Kagami. Ia tahu ia tak berbakat dalam basket, tak bisa disandingkan sejajar dengan para pemain luar biasa yang, hebatnya, bisa terlahir satu angkatan dengannya. Tidak, mungkin ia juga tak bisa disandingkan dengan para pemain pada umumnya. Rasa-rasanya mungkin ia yang paling tak bertalenta dalam tim basket sekolahnya yang baru berusia dua tahun. Sedikit menyakitkan—karena, sungguh, ia sangat mencintai basket—tapi tak mengapa. Ia sudah tahu.

Tapi kemudian dihadapkan lah ia pada sepasang mata itu.

Sepasang mata yang luar biasa memikat. Sedikit menyiratkan bahaya namun tetap tak dapat disangkal mempesona. Sepasang mata yang pasti sudah menjatuhkan hati banyak gadis dan menjatuhkan banyak lawan—secara literal maupun tidak.

Bodohnya, ia masuk dalam dua kategori itu. Ia jatuh hati, sangat, hingga hatinya remuk redam. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mentalnya ikut jatuh.

Satu pertandingan. Tidak sampai satu _quarter_. Entah apakah sampai satu menit. Yang jelas terasa lebih dari satu detik. Hanya satu adegan babak di mana mereka berada dalam _frame_ yang sama sudah cukup untuk membuat Furihata Kouki—dirinya yang bodoh—mimpi buruk selama dua sampai tiga tahun setelahnya.

Ia sama sekali bukan apa-apa di bawah tatapan iris itu—tak ada harganya.

Hatinya masih berdenyut nyeri ketika memori kejadian tersebut mengapung ke permukaan ingatan. Masih meringis merasakan sekujur tubuh bergidik. Masih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Butuh berapa tahun lagi sampai ia bisa lupa—atau setidaknya berhenti mengingat?

Ia menghela napas. Mungkin ia bisa mencoba dari sekarang, melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya agar tidak terus-menerus mengingat satu kejadian yang mati-matian ingin ia lupakan.

Lagipula, seberapa besar kemungkinan ia akan bertemu orang yang membuatnya mimpi buruk setelah ia memutuskan tidak akan lagi mengikuti UKM basket di universitas?

Oh, andai saja ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat besar.

* * *

Furihata Kouki kini mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan Psikologi. Jurusan yang, omong-omong, sempat menimbulkan pertengkaran dalam keluarga.

Dibesarkan di daerah yang agak pinggiran, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk menebak bahwa orangtuanya sangat kolot. Mereka lebih suka ia mengikuti jejak sang kakak menjadi dokter atau berbisnis seperti sang ayah, tidak peduli berapa kali ia menjelaskan bahwa seorang psikolog _adalah_ dokter.

“Dokter jiwa!” bentak ayahnya saat itu dengan berang. “Mengurusi orang gila!”

Ia, tentu saja, tidak punya keberanian untuk menjelaskan bahwa orang gila tidak selalu berkeliaran di jalan dengan pakaian compang-camping dan mengganggu orang-orang. Orang gila bisa jadi seorang bos besar memakai jas mahal dan mengendarai mobil impor. Orang gila hanya orang dengan jiwa yang sakit dan tidak berbahaya jika ditangani dengan baik. Itu lah tugas psikolog, merawat jiwa orang tetap sehat.

Ia juga tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan bahwa kuliah jurusan Psikologi tidak selalu berarti ia akan menjadi psikolog. Ia masih bisa melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ternama di bagian humaniora. Tapi toh berkat tekadnya yang kuat—dengan kata lain, keras kepala—akhirnya mau tak mau orangtuanya memberikan izin. Sebab ia mengancam akan jadi pengangguran seumur hidup bila tak diizinkan mengambil jurusan Psikologi.

Jadi di sini lah Furihata Kouki, di gedung Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Tokyo, masih hidup setelah menjalani satu semester. Dengan IP yang lumayan meski tidak empat sempurna. Tapi tak mengapa sebab sejak dulu kesempurnaan bukan milik Furihata. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat saat pikirannya mulai memproyeksi siluet seseorang yang menurutnya sempurna.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada ranselnya, ia berjalan ke ruang studio tempat anggota UKM Paduan Suara berkumpul. Oh, tidak, ia _tidak_ bergabung dengan UKM itu sebagai penyanyi. Ia tahu diri untuk tidak bernyanyi di luar kamar mandi. Posisinya adalah sebagai gitaris—bukan karena dia gitaris berbakat melainkan karena tidak ada yang mau mengisi posisi itu dan kebetulan ia sedikit bisa bermain gitar.

Ia membuka pintu ruang studio dan tersenyum kikuk pada beberapa kakak tingkat yang sudah duduk di sana, menyanyi dengan wajah jelek. Saat baru pertama bergabung, ia setengah mati menahan tawa di setiap pertemuan mereka tapi untungnya sekarang ia sudah terbiasa meski terkadang masih ada wajah yang benar-benar jelek hingga jadinya lucu. Ia tak bisa berkomentar. Toh itu _katanya_ prosedur bernyanyi yang benar, membuka mulut lebar-lebar agar pelafalan setiap kata jelas terdengar.

“Yuki sudah menemukan relawan violinist untuk resital bulan depan. Dia akan latihan bersama kita mulai hari ini sampai hari H.”

Furihata mengerjap sebelum sadar kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya. Ia bergumam tidak jelas. “Oh ya? Siapa?”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan terkikik-kikik. Furihata menatap sekeliling, mendapati suara itu datang dari pojok ruangan. Perempuan yang tadi terkikik mengerikan itu sedang duduk berkeliling dengan empat perempuan lain.

“Tadi aku sempat mengintip waktu Kak Yuki menemui orang itu. Luar biasa tampan!”

“Memang kau lihat wajahnya?” Kakak tingkat Furihata bertanya.

“Tidak, tapi dari bagian belakangnya saja sudah terasa ketampanannya.”

Perempuan itu kembali terkikik, kali ini diikuti empat perempuan yang menjerit pelan. Dilihatnya si kakak tingkat memutar mata, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan sebelum meneruskan latihan vokal yang sempat tertunda.

Sejujurnya Furihata tidak penasaran sama sekali siapa relawan itu. Ia kan hanya seorang pengiring musik UKM Paduan Suara. Tapi rupanya mereka semua tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Yuki—sang Ketua UKM—membawa relawan itu ke dalam studio untuk dikenalkan pada semua anggota.

Napas Furihata tercekat.

Oh, ya, perempuan yang terkikik itu tidak salah. Relawan ini tampannya luar biasa, seperti dewa. Sempurna dan tanpa cacat. Furihata bahkan sudah jatuh hati sebelum otaknya mengenali siapa relawan itu sebenarnya.

Kemudian sepasang mata—yang dulu tak sewarna—itu menangkap matanya.

Lagi-lagi hatinya remuk redam dan mentalnya ikut jatuh.

* * *

“Kalian saling kenal?”

Furihata hanya bisa diam membisu saat Yuki menatap ia dan si relawan tampan bergantian. Relawan itu baru saja menyebut nama Furihata, ekspresi wajah terkejut namun seperti sudah menduga mereka akan berjumpa. Mimik muka Yuki bingung sejenak sebelum kembali cerah ceria.

“Bagus lah kalau begitu!”

Hati Furihata menjerit, _apanya!?_

Yuki menatap si relawan, berusaha tampak tegas dan berwibawa meski ia tahu Yuki juga terpesona. “Nah, sekarang bisa coba kau tunjukkan pada kami permainan violinmu? Meski kami sangat membutuhkan orang yang bisa bermain violin, tapi kalau tidak sesuai standar tetap tidak bisa.”

Para perempuan yang berkumpul di pojok ruangan kini mendekat untuk melihat si relawan tampan lebih jelas. Mereka terkesiap dan merona merah. Bisik-bisik yang sebenarnya tidak cukup pelan mulai terdengar.

“Astaga, bukankah dia pemain basket yang terkenal itu?”

“Kapten Generasi Para Ajaib, kan?”

“Pewaris perusahaan IT terbesar di Jepang!”

“Itu Akashi Seijuurou!”

“Ya, Tuhan. Dia sangat tampan!”

Furihata merasa sangat malu mendengar decak kagum dari gadis-gadis itu. Namun tanpa bisa ditahan, hatinya juga merasa was-was. Bagaimana pun Akashi Seijuurou adalah mimpi buruknya selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir.

Karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang sempurna dengan tata karma yang juga sempurna, maka dibalasnya bisikan penuh kekaguman itu dengan sebuah senyum sopan. Senyum yang membuat jantung para wanita jumpalitan tak karuan. Furihata dongkol merasakan jantungnya juga jumpalitan.

Akashi kemudian menoleh pada Yuki yang langsung tersipu-sipu. “Boleh saya pinjam violin Kak Yuki? Hari ini saya tidak bawa violin saya.”

Jangankan violin, kalau Akashi ingin meminjam hidup Yuki pun Furihata yakin Yuki akan memberikannya dengan senang hati.

Setelah mendapatkan violin pinjaman, Akashi meletakkan alat musik itu di bahu, dan tak lama not-not yang indah mulai mengalun.

Napas Furihata kembali tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia mengenali lagu ini— _River Flows in You_.

Rambut merah Akashi menjuntai di dahi, sudah lebih panjang sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka saat kelulusan SMA, dan ia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh juntaian itu. Jemari Akashi bergerak lincah, menciptakan suara-suara indah yang memenuhi ruang studio dan juga hati setiap orang yang ada di sana. Wajah Akashi—demi Dewa Matahari—bahkan terlihat jauh lebih tampan lagi bersandar pada violin itu.

Furihata tak bisa mengalihkan pandang. Hatinya yang remuk redam semakin remuk namun ia dengan bodohnya sukarela membantu meremukkan. Ia jatuh hati sejatuh-jatuhnya tapi saat sepasang mata itu menemukan matanya, ia kehilangan keberanian. Ia mengalihkan pandang. Ia tak berani berharap.

Sebab ia tahu ia sama sekali bukan apa-apa di bawah tatapan iris itu—tak ada harganya.

* * *

Dengan permainan violin yang sempurna berikut dengan wajah tampan mempesona, tentu saja Akashi tak akan ditolak dalam UKM Paduan Suara yang hampir semuanya merupakan kaum hawa kecuali Furihata. Bahkan sejak aksi memainkan lagu Yiruma dua hari lalu, para anggota terus meminta—memohon, bahkan—agar Akashi bersedia “memberkahi telinga mereka dengan musik yang begitu indah”, begitu lah Furihata mengutip kalimat salah satu pemuja Akashi.

Tapi Akashi tak pernah mau memainkan lagu selain lagu yang akan dibawakan di resital mereka bulan depan. Menolak permintaan itu dengan senyuman maut yang mampu melelehkan es paling beku sekali pun.

Dua hari setelah Akashi diterima dengan sangat hangat berarti dua hari pula Furihata berusaha menghindar. Sebab sepertinya Akashi berusaha menciptakan pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hati Furihata yang bodoh selalu berdegup senang namun ia tak bisa menuruti keinginan hatinya. Tidak sejak pertemuannya dengan Akashi membuat mimpi buruknya semakin parah di malam yang sepi.

Beberapa kali Furihata menyadari Akashi menatapnya lekat-lekat di saat para anggota UKM sudah kelelahan setelah berlatih dua sampai tiga jam. Pemuda itu selalu mencuri waktu di mana anggota sedang beristirahat, tak bertenaga untuk memperhatikan hal lain. Meski mereka tak berdiri sebagai lawan di lapangan basket seperti dalam mimpi buruk Furihata, tubuh Furihata tetap bergidik. Rasa takut itu tetap ada. Sebab tak peduli betapa mempesona, sepasang mata itu masih menyiratkan bahaya yang tak Furihata tahu apa.

Hingga pada suatu siang kesialan mendatangi Furihata.

Saat Furihata berjalan memasuki ruang studio yang biasanya sudah ramai di jam-jam ini, di dalam ternyata hanya ada Akashi seorang. Sontak tubuhnya kaku dan debar jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat. Ia bisa merasakan Akashi menatapnya, tak pernah lepas.

“Furihata.”

Ia berjengit. “M-Mana yang lain?”

“Belum ada yang datang.”

Ia menggigit bibir. Haruskah ia pergi dari ruangan itu? Sebab rasanya berduaan dengan Akashi menimbulkan dampak yang tidak baik bagi jantung dan mentalnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kau juga kuliah di sini.”

Furihata mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk memutar mata. Memang ia sengaja tidak bilang pada seorang pun di mana ia melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi untuk menghindari Akashi. Untuk memperbaiki kondisi mentalnya. Astaga, memang dikira kenapa ia mengambil jurusan Psikologi?

Tapi kemudian napasnya sesak memikirkan kembali ucapan Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi tak akan mengira Furihata bisa diterima di Universitas Tokyo, universitas paling bergengsi dan ternama di Jepang. Meski wajar bagi Akashi berada di universitas yang terbaik, justru aneh bagi Furihata bisa menjejakkan kaki di sini. Sebab ia tak pernah yang terbaik, tak pernah yang sempurna.

“Maaf, bukan itu maksudku.”

Ia terkesiap—Akashi meminta maaf?—dan mendongak melirik pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

“Maksudku bukan meragukan kenapa kau bisa diterima. Maksudku adalah tak ada yang tahu di mana kau akan melanjutkan kuliah, jadi aku agak terkejut melihatmu di sini.”

Furihata mengerjap. “Kata siapa tak ada yang tahu?”

Akashi tersenyum geli. Jantung Furihata kembali berulah. “Kataku barusan.”

Ia merona. Apa Akashi sedang menggodanya? “Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa yakin tak ada yang tahu?”

“Oh.” Kini ganti Akashi yang terlihat ragu-ragu. “Aku bertanya. Pada semua orang yang mengenalmu.”

Astaga. Astagaastagaastaga. Kalau tidak sedang duduk, pasti Furihata sudah merosot ke lantai karena lututnya langsung lemas mendengar ucapan Akashi. Pemuda itu bertanya pada temannya di mana ia akan melanjutkan kuliah!

Tapi tentu saja bermimpi buruk mengenai Akashi selama hampir tiga tahun membuat Furihata selalu pesimis terhadap hal-hal menyangkut pemuda itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengusir rasa yang mulai membuncah dalam hati. Dengan sengaja meremukkan hati sekali lagi.

“Furihata.”

Ia bangkit berdiri. “Um, aku permisi sebentar.”

Furihata sudah sampai di pintu dengan tangan di gerendel saat mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

“Apa kau takut padaku?”

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Akashi secara blak-blakan menanyakan pertanyaan yang bagaikan menghunjam Furihata. Pertanyaan yang membuat Furihata tanpa sadar berbalik dan mengangguk.

 _Argh_! Furihata mengacak-acak surai karamelnya. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan saat itu? Mengangguk? Mengiyakan bahwa ia memang takut pada Akashi pada orang yang bersangkutan? Raut wajah Akashi langsung berubah tak terbaca oleh Furihata dan hal itu justru malah membuatnya semakin takut. Apa Akashi akan memanfaatkan ketakutan Furihata? Hal itu membuat tidur malamnya semakin gelisah.

Tapi bukannya menakuti, Akashi justru bersikap semakin manis pada Furihata. Semakin perhatian, semakin membuat jantungnya berdenyut tak karuan. Ia sungguh tak berani berharap tapi perlahan ia mendapati dirinya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan memuja—yang membuatnya harus buru-buru mengalihkan pandang jika tidak mau disadari orang lain.

Ia mendapati dirinya mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan remeh dari Akashi, membiarkan pemuda itu mengenalnya semakin dalam, dan terkadang—jika merasa cukup berani—ia balik menanyakan sedikit pertanyaan. Hal itu selalu berhasil membuat senyum Akashi melebar, seolah senang mengetahui Furihata tertarik untuk mengenal Akashi. Oh, andai saja Akashi tahu Furihata lebih dari sekedar tertarik. Jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar tertarik.

Tapi di saat Furihata sedang menuruti sisi negatif pikirannya, ia akan menjauhi Akashi mati-matian, membuat Akashi was-was dan ekstra hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Furihata.

Malam-malam Furihata kian parah saja. Pada awalnya Furihata hanya bermimpi mengenai situasi di lapangan pertandingan, dengan mereka berdiri berhadapan menjadi lawan. Namun saat ini lapangan pertandingan itu berganti menjadi ruang studio, dengan mereka duduk begitu dekat dan Akashi menatapnya begitu intens. Sepasang mata yang memikat namun juga menyiratkan bahaya.

Kemudian dua minggu sebelum resital, ada satu hari di mana anggota UKM berlatih hingga pukul 7 malam. Furihata menawarkan diri untuk memberesi ruang studio agar mahasiswi-mahasiswi bisa pulang lebih awal. Akashi tidak menawarkan apa-apa tapi toh para mahasiswi itu sudah langsung bergegas pulang untuk sadar bahwa Akashi tetap tinggal.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana pikiran Furihata sedang negatif dan Akashi yang sudah hapal gerak-gerik Furihata tidak memaksa mendekat. Pemuda itu membantu Furihata membereskan perlengkapan musik sambil terus menatap. Tatapan yang membuat Furihata risi dan bergidik.

Ketika Furihata mulai membereskan gitarnya, Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan violin pemuda itu. Namun dilihatnya Akashi berhenti separuh jalan. Alih-alih memasukkan violin itu dalam kotak, Akashi meletakkannya di bahu, menatap mata Furihata lekat-lekat dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

“ _Colors of the Wind_ ,” gumam Furihata pelan.

Sepertinya Akashi bisa mendengar karena senyum pemuda itu mengembang seketika.

Diiringi alunan violin yang begitu lembut dan—Furihata malu mengakuinya—romantis, mata mereka tak pernah berpaling, masih saling mengikat satu sama lain. Setiap nada, setiap gerakan seolah menyihir Furihata hingga membeku. Rasanya seperti pertama kali mendengar _River Flows in You_ yang dimainkan Akashi dua minggu yang lalu.

Merasa dirinya takkan sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi, ia duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakannya saat sedang bermain gitar. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dalam dada. Sekali lagi ia menyadari Akashi begitu tampan, begitu sempurna. Ia tidak tahu kapan lagu itu berakhir namun tahu-tahu saja Akashi tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menundukkan kepala dan ia mendongak.

Napasnya tertahan. Dibiarkan Akashi meraih wajahnya mendekat. Barulah saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Furihata sadar Akashi hendak mencium bibirnya. Suasana magis di antara mereka lenyap. Furihata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Didengarnya Akashi menghela napas, menjauh memberi jarak.

“Maaf.”

Furihata menggeleng. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat. Akashi hendak mencium bibirnya! Dan ia nyaris membiarkan!

“Aku selalu ingin tahu kenapa kau mengambil Psikologi, tapi rasanya aku sudah menemukan jawabanku.”

Ia masih tak kuasa menatap Akashi. Sekujur tubuhnya bergidik memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi—yang _akan_ terjadi. Ia tak berani berharap, sungguh, ia tak berani. Tapi kenapa Akashi tega terus membuatnya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan ia dapatkan?

“Kau setakut itu padaku?”

Furihata menggigit bibir. Mengangguk.

Tentu saja ia takut. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak takut? Pertemuan pertama mereka di mana ia melihat Akashi nyaris menusuk Kagami dengan gunting. Kemudian di lapangan Winter Cup di mana tubuhnya nyaris membeku di bawah tatap sepasang iris tak sewarna, membuatnya bermimpi buruk dan meninggalkan basket. Lalu sekarang… sekarang Akashi mengaduk-aduk hati dan perasaannya. Akashi dan segala pesona pemuda itu yang membuat Furihata nyaris melepas ciumannya yang pertama.

Oh, astaga. Furihata tahu ia bertingkah seperti perempuan. Laki-laki mana yang peduli soal ciuman pertama? Mungkin hanya Furihata seorang.

Mereka melanjutkan memberesi ruang studio dalam hening. Akashi tak lagi berusaha mendekat atau mengajak Furihata bicara.

Ketika malam itu Furihata sudah berbaring aman dan nyaman dalam tempat tidur di balik selimut, ia sama sekali tidak siap menghadapi mimpi buruk di mana ia dan Akashi berciuman—panas dan menuntut—dengan tubuh Akashi menyelimuti setiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa penghalang.

* * *

Furihata semakin menghindar dari Akashi setelah mimpi itu. Menghindar habis-habisan. Yang sejujurnya tak ada guna karena mimpi yang sama terus menghantui setiap malam, memaksa Furihata harus mencuci pakaian dalam sendiri setiap pagi.

Hari-hari yang dihabiskannya untuk menghindari Akashi berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ia bahkan tak ingat apa yang dilakukannya selama itu. Ia masih merasakan tatapan Akashi setiap mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama namun pemuda itu tak lagi mengajaknya bicara lebih dari sekedar sapaan.

Resital yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Pertunjukan berjalan dengan sempurna. Dalam hati Furihata kembali terpesona saat mendengar permainan violin Akashi yang tak bercacat, jauh berbeda dengan permainan gitarnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Sambutan dari penonton sangat meriah dan hangat dan Furihata seratus persen yakin tujuh per delapan dari sambutan itu diperuntukkan pada Akashi.

Usai acara, anggota UKM membereskan peralatan dan perlengkapan sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Furihata tersenyum tipis dan melambai kaku pada setiap anggota yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Ia menarik napas, memandang bulan yang bersinar terang dan bertanya-tanya di mana Akashi. Bukannya apa, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan pemuda itu hingga aneh rasanya menyadari pemuda itu telah pergi tanpa pamit.

Namun ia nyaris berteriak saat melewati sisi taman kampus dan melihat sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di sana. Nyaris, sebelum ia melihat rambut merah dan iris merah yang amat dikenalinya. Ia membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

“Akashi?” bisiknya pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum memikat, namun tak bersuara.

Baru setelah dilihatnya lengan Akashi berayun, Furihata sadar Akashi sedang memegang violin. Alat musik itu kini bertengger manis di pundak Akashi.

“Dengarkan aku,” ucap Akashi. Lalu mulai bermain.

Bahkan hanya mendengar selama beberapa detik saja Furihata tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan Akashi. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Napasnya sesak. Akashi menatapnya lekat, bertanya. Ia tersenyum, agak terengah.

“ _All I ask of you_. Dari _Phantom of the Opera_.”

Akashi tersenyum membenarkan. Furihata tersedak tawanya.

Mata Akashi terpejam. Furihata memperhatikan betapa lentiknya bulu mata Akashi, juga jemari yang bergerak di badan violin. Ia memperhatikan Akashi baik-baik, benar-benar melihat pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya berayun mendekat, berdiri tak jauh dari Akashi. Ia memikirkan segala ketakutannya, segala mimpi buruknya, dan lagu yang Akashi mainkan. Memikirkan apa yang berusaha Akashi utarakan lewat permainan violin, tanpa kata namun tetap menyentuh hati.

Air matanya mengalir bertepatan dengan saat Akashi membuka mata. Menatapnya dengan kelembutan yang selama ini ia hindari, ia takuti.

Kenapa Akashi bertanya pada teman-teman Furihata di mana Furihata akan kuliah? Kenapa Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan remeh mengenai kehidupan Furihata? Kenapa Akashi menatap Furihata lekat tak pernah lepas di ruang studio tempat pertemuan mereka setelah kelulusan? Kenapa Akashi memainkan dua buah lagu di hadapannya, khusus untuknya, dan bukan di hadapan para perempuan yang memuja?

Saat Akashi menurunkan lengan tanda lagu telah berakhir, bahkan sebelum Akashi bicara pun Furihata telah mengerti.

“ _Love me. That’s all I ask of you_.”

Furihata menangis. Tapi toh sambil tersenyum dan berjalan cepat memeluk Akashi.

“ _You know I do_.”

Ia bisa merasakan pelukan Akashi mengencang sebelum pemuda itu mendorongnya pelan, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi sepasang mata Akashi mengunci mata Furihata. Ah, di hadapan mata Akashi, Furihata bukan apa-apa. Furihata tak berdaya.

“Aku akan menciummu jadi jangan menghindar.”

Furihata mengerjap. Lalu tertawa saat menyadari apa yang Akashi katakan. Sorot mata Akashi berubah jengkel, mengira Furihata tidak menganggap pemuda itu serius.

Furihata tersenyum lebar, meraih tengkuk Akashi dan mencium pemuda itu dalam. Akashi, meski sempat terkejut, membalas ciumannya dengan antusias. Entah berapa lama mereka mencicipi rasa satu sama lain, seakan ingin balas dendam mengganti semua waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan _tidak_ berciuman.

Namun tiba-tiba Akashi menarik diri menjauh, tindakan yang amat tidak disetujui Furihata yang berusaha memaksa Akashi agar kembali menciumnya.

“Dengar.”

Napas Akashi terengah, menatap Furihata yang tampak kurang fokus dan agak jengkel karena Akashi menghentikan ciuman mereka.

“Apa kau masih takut padaku?”

Ucapan Akashi selalu mampu mengejutkan Furihata. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

“Takut.”

Wajah Akashi langsung pias.

“Mana mungkin aku tidak takut? Kau tidak tahu betapa mudahnya kau mengacak-acak perasaanku, emosiku. Hatiku.”

Melihat Akashi yang masih ragu, Furihata kembali berbisik dengan wajah memerah.

“Aku bermimpi kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, malam itu, di saat kau hampir menciumku.”

Manik Akashi berkilat. Senyum Akashi kembali mengembang sebelum melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Hanya sesaat lalu Akashi menempelkan kening pada kening Furihata.

“Apa kau mau merealisasikan mimpimu?”

Wajah Furihata berubah semakin merah dan terasa panas dan Akashi tertawa.

“Tidak hari ini?”

Furihata memutar mata. “Tidak hari ini.”

Sejujurnya, Furihata merasa jantungnya belum siap untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman. Saat ini ia sudah cukup puas dengan ciuman Akashi yang melemahkan kakinya. Maka ia menatap Akashi, bertanya dengan tatap matanya— _kiss me again_?

Dan Akashi lebih dari bersedia untuk memenuhi permintaan Furihata.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> Btw, lagu-lagu yang saya sebutkan itu bisa dicari di YouTube versi violin cover. Indah, sungguh. Saya nulis sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Bayangkan saja Akashi yang mainin untuk Furihata tersayang.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
